Liley and Hiley One shot
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Some of both, THERE MAY BE A SEQUEL IF I GET ENOUGH COMMENTS AND IF PEOPLE DECIDE WHAT COUPLE THEY REALLY WANT AND IF THEY WANT THE WEDDING. Liam (1D) and Miley and Harry (1D) and Miley


I smiled at him lovingly as I brushed his brown hair back with my manicured hand. Oh how I loved him. "Liam, What are we doing today?" He shrugs and smiles at me and says, "Anything my love would like to do." I giggle and plant a kiss on his lips before saying, "Lets go to the park!" He laughs and says, "Okay." I grab his hand and we run out of the house to the park across the street from our apartment. I hop onto the swing and began to swing higher and higher, Liam standing a couple feet in front watching me with a grin. "Im Going to jump off Liam! Catch me!" I laughed and jumped off and landed in his arms, making us fall to the ground, me on top of him. I giggle and stare into his eyes and he kisses me sweetly before saying, "I love you Miley." I grin and reply, "I love you too Liam." We were so in love it was crazy, and we had been together for 3 years now. We haven't talked about marriage and kids, though we are both 23. I want to settle down and have kids and Liam did too, but we haven't really tried. Plus, he was going on tour with his band in a week and we didn't want any drama before he left.

That week passed and now we were standing in front of his tour bus, tears streaming down my face, not wanting to say goodbye, even if it was just for three months. I hadn't been feeling very well lately and I was feeling very emotional. I sniffle and say, "Im going to miss you LiLi." He smiles sadly and says, "Im going to miss you too MiMi. But we can always skype and ill call you every night. I love you." I sob and say, "I love you too baby." Zaayn then yells out the tour bus window, "Liam we have to go!" Liam Turns to me and kisses me deeply and says, "I love you so much, I will be back in 3 months okay?" I nod through tears and say, "Okay baby, goodbye! I love you!" He waves goodbye as he enters his tour bus. Harry puts his head out and says, "Goodbye Miley!" I laugh sadly and say, "Bye Harry!" Soon their tour bus disappeared into the sunset and I felt numb. Though it was only three months…I would be okay. I sigh and enter my apartment laying myself on my couch, depressed. I then rang up Demi, Niall's girlfriend and asked her to come over. Walking in my apartment, her having her own key, said, "I miss the boys already!" I sigh also and say, "I know!"

Demi and I have hung out almost every single day. Sometimes Zayn's girlfriend Selena joined us and we would have movie nights. It felt so lonely here though. Even when Liam would call or skype I just wish he was here. With me. Oh how I loved him. He is the best man I have ever been with and I cant think of ever being with someone else. I remember when we first met our Junior year when he was just an exchange student from England. We were friends for 3 years until he finally got the courage up to ask me out. Of course I said yes, he was absolutely charming and we have been together ever since. Lately, I haven't been feeling well ad Selena said I should take a test. So now, im waiting with Demi as the pregnancy test lays on the counter, making the results. Once the fifteen minutes passed I picked up the stick and saw the positive sign. "Im pregnant!" Demi squeled and said, "Are you going to tell Liam?" I thought about and and replied, "In time, not yet."

After a month passed Liam's calls got rarer and rarer. He never really skyped me and I was beginning to get worried. I wanted to tell him about our child that I was growing inside of me. That it was OURS. Though when he did skype or call it was too short to tell him. Did he meet someone else? Is he having too much fun to call me? Does he not love me anymore? I sighed and try to block out the dark thoughts and close my eyes tight, trying to stop the tears. Lately the only one who would text me from the boys was Harry, to check up on me and say hey when Liam didn't. I didn't know what to say to him, so I lied. I didn't want him to know how alone I felt, even with Selena and Demi. It was hard knowing youre having a baby with someone you love but they don't know and they seem as they are drifting. It hurt, it hurt so much. I bite my lip to keep a sob in.

Three weeks passed. My phone rang. I ran to it expecting it to be Liam but it wasn't. It was Harry. "Hello?" "Miley? Its Harry." I slightly smile and say, "Hey harry, Whats up?" He sighed and said sadly, "I have some bad news…" I frowned, now getting worried, "What is it harry? Spit it out." "Liam has cheated on you!" tears filled my eyes and I gasped before saying, "What?!" "Im so incredibly sorry. He…went with a fan and we found him doing very bad things with her. I just thought you had the right to know." Tears were streaming down my face and I began to sob. "Harry im pregnant!" He would be the first of the boys to know. "What?! Oh my god Miley! Im coming home early from the tour. Ill be back tomorrow, ill take a plane." I sobbed into the phone, "Thank you harry." I then hung up and called Demi and Selena and told them what happened. They rushed over to comfort me. They also slept over, not wanting to leave me alone. That day there was a knowck on the door. I opened it to reveal Harry, who pulles me into a hug and says, "Im so sorry love. I came as soon as I could. How are you?" I showed him my growing baby bump and said, Im okay physically. Emotionally…not so much." "What are you going to do?" I took a deep breath and said what I knew was right, "Im going to break up with my three year love and try to raise this child on my own." He hugged me again. "Ill be here every step of the way. Though you need to tell him." I nod and reply, "I know."

It was the day the rest of the boys were supposed to come home. I sat on my couch, Harry sitting next to me. I heard the door open and I saw Liam come into the living room. He smiles and says, "Hello love. Ive missed you so much." He goes in to kiss me but I turn my face away. He looks at me confused and I say, "You think I don't know?! Do you think im stupid?!" He glanced at Harry angrily and said, "You told her?!" Harry stood and said anrily back, "She had every right to know. You cant just cheat on her!" I Then said, "I knew it was right to be worried when you didn't call so much anymore. I was going to tell you…I was going to tell you…" Liam glanced at me and said, "Tell me what?" "That I was carrying your child. I am." His eyes grew wide. "Really?" I nod and say, "But you wont get to raise him or her. It is over between us. I love you so much and you went and hurt me. I am moving out of this wretched apartment and leaving you." Liam's eyes filled with tears as he says, "Where are you going to go? I don't want you to leave. " Harry then spoke up and said, "She is going to stay with me." I nod and say, "Yeah, I am." Liam gets on his knees in front of me and says, "Please stay." I shake my head, grab my things, and leave with Harry. Tears streamed down my face but I know I did the right thing.

3 months later I was 6 months pregnant and still living with Harry. Ive grown very fond of him. Maybe too fond. We haven't talked to or seen Liam at all since I left. I like Harry, more than friends kind of like. He is so sweet and caring to me ad treats me like a princess. That night we sat on the couch watching t.v. when we got to talking. "Honestly if I was Liam, I wouldn't dare cheat on you." I frown and say, "Why?" he smiles at me and says, "Youre everything a guy could want in a girl. Youre just so perfect to me. Youre absolutely beautiful!" I blush and look down but he tilts my chin up with his fingers and places his lips upon mine. Oh how wonderful it felt. Like heaven! I kissed back until we pulled away, breathless. "I like you Miley, maybe even love." I grin and say, "I feel the same." He grinned back and asked, "Then would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend, my lover, my love?" I nodded and asked, "Even though im pregnant?" He looks into my eyes and says, "Ill raise it like its mine."

4 years later…

It was our little Austin's 4th birthday and there he sat in front of his blue cake shaped like a guitar. All his little kindergarten friends sat around him at the table and next to him were a pile of presents. Harry sat next to me, his arm around me tight, holding me close. He has been so faithful and loving. I love him. Sure ill always love Liam but he ruined our future and now…I can see a future without him. I cant without Harry. Austin then turned to me and said, "Mommy, Where is daddy?" I had told him that Liam was his real father but he called both Harry and Liam Daddy. I look around and finally spot Liam walking in with a present in hand. Austin sees him and yells, "Daddy!" He runs into Liam's arms for a big hug. I smile at them and lean back against Harry. Liam says, "Hey there mate. Daddy is here. Have you blown out your candles?" Austin shakes his head no and says, "Nope, I wanted to wait for you daddy." Liam smiles and joins us at the table and we sing happy birthday to Austin , who finally takes a deep breath and blows out the candles. We all applaude and I catch Liam's eye and he soon approaches me. "Um, Miley can I talk to you? Alone?" I nod and kiss Harry lightly before going into the front yard and sitting on a bench. Him on one end and I on the other. I awkwardle say, "So…" Liam sighs and begins, "My god Miley, im so incredibly sorry for what I did four years ago. I know ive said this many times but I really want you to know how pissed I am with myself for falling in a moment of weakness. I love you so much and I know youre happy with Harry now but I just want you to know I will ALWAYS love you. If you ever decide that im the one you want or that you ever want to come back to me im here. I will always be here. Im not asking for you to give up Harry now, even though that would be awesome, but I want you to think about what we could be. I know it would be hard to trust me again but I will do my best to regain somewhat part of it and now that the band is split up I have all the time in the world for you. Just remember that." I sat there, speechless. What was I supposed to say? That I didn't love him when I do? "Liam…I love you still trust me I do. Though I really love Harry and hes been faithful with me for four years Liam, FOUR YEARS. I cant go back to you now, not for a while even. Maybe never I don't know what the future has in store for me right now. But right now its all about Austin. He is what is most important." Liam sighed, "So no getting back together and you magically leaving Harry?" I shake my head with tears in my eyes, "That would break poor Austin's heart right now. I love him Liam, and right now Harry has me, all of me. Im so sorry." I stood, let a tear fall from my eye and placed a hand on Liams shoulder which shook from crying. "Im so sorry Liam, its whats best. I see a future with him." I turn and start to walk away but turn back around when I hear him yell, "I will always love you so much Miley." Tears fall again and I say, "I know, Liam. I know." I turned back towards the house and wiped my tears as I reentered. Harry looked at me worriedly and asked, "Are you okay my love?" I smile sadly and kiss him lovingly. "For now, yes. I love you, you know that?" He grins and replies, "I love you too my angel." I kiss him again and hug him tight. I want him. My future is with him. He then pulled away and got on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?" I cry out, "Yes!" He places the diamond on my finger and I kiss him one last time before pulling him into a tight hug. Is he my forever? Maybe. Or maybe Liam will be the one in the end. Its up to fate. But then again, ending up with Harry in this relationship was thanks to fate. Even my loving son was thanks to fate. We will just have to see what it has in store for us next.


End file.
